Reality Glove
The Reality Glove, is a glove with the power to alter reality to its holder's desire when the gems are inserted correctly. The glove was created by Schepper and it's the only object he'd ever successfully created. History After many failed attempts of Schepper to create a device that would work, he tried something different. Instead of making an ordinary weapon, he wanted a device that was powered by additional sources. Schepper started with something that could change the form of an object in another. He did succeeded and gained the thought of creating something that could give life in a lifeless object. After some attempts he succeeded again. With Life and Form completed, he realized that with the two, he could potentially created anything he could dream of. So he created something that would change something into the user's fantasy into reality. With the power to change reality into fantasy and vice verse, he wanted something that would mix with fantasy. He came up with Illusion. So he could create illusions for only one person without other people's notice. He succeeded and was proud of what he created. After this, Schepper created the glove so the gems could work alongside each other. Subsequently and unintentionally creating a device that could alter reality itself. 'DiamondLord's Take' To Be Added When the glove broke and the gems all fell on the floor of The Tower, the Illusion Gem fell from The Tower and was thought to be lost. Unknown to anyone, the gem fell on The Island in a crack on the second plateau, where it stayed there for a long time. 'Illusion of Recovery' When ShadowLife sneaked onto The Island he miraculously found the "lost" illusion gem. He used it and tricked Hank and Jack fighting each other as ShadowLife as Noa told them desperately that the other hurt her. While those two were fighting, ShadowLife used the Gem and tricked Schotel into thinking he was DiamondLord so he could enter The Tower. After Noa appeared before Hank and Jack and told them the truth, they faced ShadowLife at The Tower. After the battle, ironically the gem fell once again from The Tower into the sea alone making ShadowLife flee. The Gems Power *'Gem of Life': This gem allows the wearer to control the power of life and possibly death, and potentially giving life to a lifeless object, as well as take it away. *'Gem of Form': This gem gives the wearer the power to transform one thing into something different. The Gem can transform a flower into a brick wall, water into lava and even transform a human into any object. *'Gem of Fantasy': This gem allows the wearer to make their wishes come true; that is, they can turn fantasy and dreams into reality. *'Gem of Illusion': This gem allows the wearer to create and generate illusions to trick people into perceiving unreal things. The gem can make the holder appear as someone else, even fooling computer cameras and security systems. Glove's Power Reality Alteration: When all the 4 gems are inserted on the Reality Glove, the holder has the power to alter reality to his/her own desire. The holder can also still use the actual powers of the 4 gems. Weaknesses Correct Positioning: The Reality Glove can only work when all the 4 gems are on its correct place. Glove Connection: The gems can only work together while connected to the glove. Trivia *The Reality Glove is the only "weapon" ever that Schepper successfully created. Category:Items Category:Magical Items Category:Hidden Items Category:Multiple Items Reality Glove